Household pets such as dogs create fecal matter which can be a problem to dispose of properly. Some local governments prohibit the disposal of animal fecal matter in household garbage. It is common for government rules and regulations to require that pet owners pick up the fecal waste from their own pets which otherwise would be left on public property or the property of others. This leads to challenges for the pet owner to dispose of the pet's fecal matter.
If the pet owner has its own land, it may be possible to compost the fecal matter on the pet owner's property, however this solution may be smelly and is prohibited in certain jurisdictions. Another solution is to bring the pet fecal matter into the house and flush it down the toilet whereby it would enter the household sanitary waste system. This solution has the advantages that the pet waste would be treated in the same manner as human waste. However it may be an unpleasant experience for the pet owner. It may result in some animal fecal matter occasionally being spilled within the house. It may also be difficult to flush and may clog the toilet if the fecal matter is particularly large or dried.
There exists a need for a manner to dispose of pet animal fecal matter that complies with government regulations and easily and efficiently disposes of the fecal matter without requiring the fecal matter to enter the house.